Un rêve de Ninja
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: L'esprit de Prowl est en proie sur un certain bot. : /!\ Lemon : OS


**\- Prrrrooowwwwlllll,** Prowl soupira quand il fit demandé par son compagnon, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

 **\- Oui, Bumble ...** Prowl se figea sur le bort de la porte de sa chambre. La vue qui le saluait était la dernière chose qu'il attendait. Bumblebee était couché sur leur couchette, ces optiques bleu était sombre avec de la convoitise, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention du ninja-bot. Le bot jaune n'avait plus son panneau, révélant le port humide caché dessous, deux doigts jaunes déjà enfouis dans la minuscule entrée.

 **\- Je t'attendais, mon amour,** ronronna le petit bot en agitant ses doigts un peu plus vite : **Ohhhh, je suis si mouillé pour toi, viens ici**. Prowl pouvait à peine faire parler, son étincelle s'emballa à la vue de sa mendicité, voulant le petit bot. Sa pointe commençait déjà à se presser derrière son panneau à la vue et à l'odeur seule. Il a fallu toute la maîtrise de Prowl pour qu'il cour pas jusqu'à la couchette et sauter sur le mini-bot.

 **-** À peine c'est-il retenu qu'il se dirigea vers la couchette, rampant jusqu'à son mini-bot, la visière s'assombrissant alors qu'il jouissait d'une vue plus rapprochée. **Tu es vraiment un petit bot peu exigeant, n'est-ce pas ?** Il ronronna doucement, poussant deux doigts dans son port à côté de celles du bot jaune. Bumblebee le récompensa avec un gémissement et une pression autour de ses doigts, Prowl gémissait à l'entente des valve du jeune. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être a l'intérieur de lui dans cette chaleur.

 **\- Oh oui ... je suis ... ahhh ... s'il te plaît Prowl ... ohhh ... J'ai besoin de toi ... seulement toi ...** le bot jaune gémit au coup des doigts à l'intérieur de lui. **Seulement toi peux me satisfaire ... s'il te plaît ne me fait pas attendre plus ...** Prowl n'avait pas besoin de plus encourageant que cela. Laissant son panneau glisser en arrière, il libéra sa pointe. Retirant ses doigts et ceux de Bumblebee hors du port d'attente, il aligna sa pointe avec son entrée.

 **\- Je vais te taquiner un peu,** Prowl chuchota dans l'audio du jeune bot, **je veux t'entendre crier pour moi ...** Sans un autre mot, Prowl poussa vers l'avant dans cette humidité accueillante et serrée, gémissant comme le petit bot.

 **\- Nggghhhh oui ! Ahhh Prowl, oui !** Bourdonnait-il dans la poussée du ninja, ses jambes s'enroulant instantanément autour de la taille du bot noir : **Oui, encore, encore, s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Ohhh Primus ... tu es si serré Bee ...** Prowl gémissait, gardant un rythme rapide et dur, **ngghh ... gémis mon nom ... j'adore quand tu le fais ... fais-le pour moi ...**

 **\- Prrroowwwllll ...** Bumblebee gémissait doucement son nom, son visage rouge.

 **\- Plus fort.**

 **\- Prowl ! Ngghh ... Prowl !**

 **\- Plus fort !**

 **\- PROWL !**

* * *

 **\- PROWL !**

Prowl sursauta et se redressa légèrement.

 **\- Quoi ?** Bumblebee souriait debout sur le ninja-bot étonné.

 **\- Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé, Prowl,** dit le petit bot avec un sourire narquois. **Et tu faisais des bruits heureux et prétentieux. Tu faisais un beaux rêves ?**

Un rêve ... c'était tout, un rêve ... Prowl sentit son étincelle se serré avec déception. Bumblebee n'était pas son compagnon, et n'aurait probablement jamais la chance d'être avec le bot jaune comme ça. La chute de l'expression du ninja fit froncer les sourcils du plus petit.

 **\- Hey, tu va bien ? Je voulais juste de taquiner.** Ajouta-t-il.

 **\- Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas Bumblebee,** Prowl frotta sa tête, **ce n'est pas grave ... oui, c'était un très beau rêve.** Bumblebee sourit, un peu soulagé.

Prowl regardait fixement le bot jaune.

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Alors, qui est le bot chanceux dont tu rêvais ?** Bee demanda avec un petit sourire. Prowl roula des optiques derrière sa visière.

 **\- Tu est tout à fait incorrigible, tu le sais ?** Dit-il en donnant au petit bot un petit coup derrière la tête avec un regard à moitié amusé, se leva en fessant glisser Bumblebee avant de se retourner pour partir.

 **\- Ouais,** Bumblebee ricana, en profitant de la vue quand le ninja-bot parti.

* * *

 _Fin !_


End file.
